


impact

by isthepartyover



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Fantasy High
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, riz dies but he gets better, violet needs to stop giving me ideas with offhand comments in her fics or else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: "“If I had known,” Riz laughed breathlessly (because Fabian had stolen his breath, stolen his breath and tucked it away for a windless day when the ocean was still and the sails were limp and the world was boring. Hah, take that oh mighty detective, oh rogue with your nimble fingers and slight of hand. You may have stolen my heart, but I’ve stolen your breath away so really we are even) “that this was all it took to make you kiss me, I would have fully died and gotten resurrected by and ancient tortoise deity a long time ago.”" -Love Like A Shipwreck by violetsarefuckingpurpleRiz dies, and Fabian is lost until things are put right again.
Relationships: Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster
Comments: 8
Kudos: 168





	impact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violetsarefuckingpurple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetsarefuckingpurple/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love Like a Shipwreck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327871) by [violetsarefuckingpurple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetsarefuckingpurple/pseuds/violetsarefuckingpurple). 

The mist is oppressive and thick, and the battle chaotic and insane.

Riz fires at another of the eerie zombified monstrosities, searching through the fog for the others, running as fast as he could-

He finds Fabian handily taking care of a group of them, slicing fearlessly and skillfully through them, and Riz can’t help but smile at the sight.

And he’s still looking when one of the creatures, even more in shambles because of the fight, gets back up, its rusty sword starting to raise-

He doesn’t realize he’s moving, only processes the raising of his gun, screaming Fabian’s name-

The barrel of his gun, pressed against a rotting skull and firing, an explosion of gore.

Riz is panting, struggling to breathe, suddenly feeling a shock of pain, as he sees Fabian out of the corner of his eye, pale and looking...scared?

“The Ball?” Fabian says, quietly, and Riz follows his eye down, to his own gut, where that rusty, ruined sword is sticking out of him.

Riz drops his gun, suddenly shaking hands going to the blade, scrabbling at it before pulling it out, needing it gone, not thinking about it until there’s even  _ more _ sudden pain, and he’s gasping and the ground is even closer-

There are arms around him then, holding him and lowering him carefully down, and Riz’s vision is swimming, Fabian’s face appearing in multiples, even paler than it had been, and it suddenly hits Riz that he’s  _ dying _ .

He took a hit for Fabian, a sword to the stomach, and there’s so much pain and he can’t breathe right and he’s suddenly getting colder and colder, everything getting foggier, and Riz knows the combination of symptoms can’t be anything else.

He’s dying in Fabian Seacaster’s arms, and even though his vision is still swimming, he thinks-no, he’s certain-Fabian has tears starting to run down his face, a look of anguish accompanying them.

“Don’-don’ cry. No-not f’r me.” Riz finds himself slurring, reaching up to touch Fabian’s face, trying to wipe away those tears, but missing, ending up clumsily patting him on the cheek.

Fabian shakes his head, clutching at Riz’s hand. “I-Fuck, why-”

“B’cause I love you.” Riz blurts, a dizzy sort of sad euphoria filling him at saying it out loud, wishing it had been this easy before it got to the point where he was bleeding out on some desolate, misty island.

He thinks he sees Fabian’s eyes go wide at the confession, but there are spots appearing in his vision, and Riz closes them, trying to ease the pain.

“No-no no no  _ no, _ you  _ can’t- _ stay  _ with  _ me, Riz,  _ please _ -” he faintly hears Fabian beg, but everything is becoming more and more distant, more and more quiet, and the darkness takes him before he can even think another thought.

***

There’s too much blood.

It’s everywhere, staining Fabian’s jacket and shirt and jeans, but he can’t bring himself to care, not when Riz is shuddering labored, wet breaths in his arms as Fabian holds him close and tight, screaming for Kristen, or Fig, or hell, even Gorgug,  _ someone, anyone,  _ who could  _ fix this _ , seal the hole in Riz’s chest and make the bleeding stop, make everything back to normal-

Riz makes a terrible noise, one Fabian remembers well from the day he killed his father, and he tries to run faster, yell louder, but only succeeds in tripping over his own goddamn feet and a newly revealed bit of stone, falling onto the wounded boy in his arms.

And awfully, horribly, the contact lets him  _ feel  _ the final jerk of Riz’s heart, the last punch of air from his lungs, freezing him as he waits to feel either again.

But the sensation doesn’t come, and Fabian suddenly feels so empty, so lost and blank, the only color he can really process being the rust-red of Riz’s blood, on his shirt and jacket and jeans and hands, and the colorless grass, the uneven stone underneath-

Finding the others, getting off this stupid, accursed island, solving the mystery... _ none _ of it mattered anymore, not with Riz growing colder on the ground, still and  _ dead _ -

It had been  _ his _ mystery,  _ his  _ motivation propelling them onward,  _ his _ smiles and laughter that had filled Fabian with something warm and fond, all gone now-

He’d  _ failed _ . Failed to protect his friend, failed to bring him back home to Sklonda, to the life Riz had wanted to live, the potential he’d had-

Fabian doesn’t realize he’s crying, tears dripping onto Riz’s still form, until an unnaturally warm hand is pulling his chin up, gently scraping away the tracks with a rough finger.

He doesn’t want to look away from Riz, but Fabian can’t help it, not when the being standing over him is  _ glowing _ , emitting the warmth of radiant energy like a furnace, and he knows he’s being disrespectful, staring directly at some holy being, but he can’t care.

Said being is smiling sadly at him, an older woman with rough, dark, almost scaly skin, fingertips ending in short but sharp nails, still methodically brushing at his eyes.

“Sad that my freedom comes at this cost, no?” she asks, clucking her tongue. “Yes. Very sad.”

Fabian doesn’t understand what she means, and is too tired, too empty to put out the words needed to ask, so he just stares at this odd being, who studies him with a careful, knowing look.

“I see.” she says, nodding. “This one. Your Polaris, no?”

And that, that is a term Fabian recognizes, latches onto the single meaning in his now vacant life, and he nods, a little frantically, because yes, Riz is his guiding light, his direction.

The woman smiles again, brighter, letting go of Fabian’s face.

“Well, you are adventurers, no? And you have done me a favor. I believe I may be able to break the rules of the world to grant you a boon.”

“...What?” Fabian manages to croak, unsure if she means what he thinks she does, and the woman laughs, radiance growing brighter for just a moment.

“Yes, young Seacaster. Just as you think. What is a captain without his North?” she tells him, and the implication is so wonderful, so absurd and impossible with how long it had been since he’d fallen, that Fabian can only blink again, watch as the glow passes through her and into Riz, the ruined skin on his chest slowly becoming whole, scarred but sealed.

Riz gasps out a breath, the first in several minutes, and Fabian feels himself start to breathe again as well.

“I must go. Been a long while, many duties to see to.” the woman nods, brushing off her rough skirt as she stands, and Fabian has so many  _ questions _ , now that he’s been set right again, now that his world is spinning again.

But there’s no good place to start, no time to figure it out, so all that comes out is a simple, “Thank you.”

The woman laughs again, brightness growing again, and replies, “No, thank  _ you _ .” before vanishing, taking the thick, oppressive mist with her.

There’s an explosion of sound, the familiar loudness of the rest of the Bad Kids as they rush over, millions of questions and explaimations, concerned and curious, but Fabian doesn’t hear any of it, lost in Riz’s eyes blinking open, hazy at first then sharp as ever, shooting up and inspecting his chest.

“I-what happened?” he demands, “I...I  _ died _ , right? And...and then I had this...this crazy dream, of the deity we were after, and she thanked me and told me there was someone who needed me? Which is  _ crazy _ , right?”

Fabian only shakes his head, and reels Riz in for a kiss, dizzy with relief and joy.

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely violets fault and i love them for it
> 
> yell at me at [my tumblr here](flipwizardmcgay.tumblr.com)


End file.
